1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to an image processing device and an image processing method, and, more specifically, to an image processing device and an and image processing method which improve display quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An image processing device includes various image processing circuits which process image data into a form suitable for an image that is displayed on a display panel. Here, the display panel can be a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic electroluminescence light emitting display (OLED).
In general, an image processing device includes a data correcting unit which performs a data tuning process such as an accurate color capture (ACC) to maintain color balance. The data correcting unit can tune the data voltage of red, green, and blue surface patterns to maintain a 2.2 gamma curve based on full white color coordinates/color temperatures.